Exposure
by CountingWithStraws
Summary: One is King of the Underground, the other King of the Corporate World. They should have nothing to do with each other, but Fate has other ideas.
1. Symphony For Two

**Exposure**

 **Prologue: Symphony for Two**

He inhaled deeply, allowing the nicotine to burn down his system and listened to the rush hour traffic just beyond the mouth of the alleyway. The honking of horns was music to his ears and the angry, road rage swearing its lyrics. He smiled when he heard a particularly cleaver one. Leaning his head against the dirty, brick wall, Naruto closed his eyes and mentally listed what he needed from the story: eggs, rice, tofu, juice—did he need milk? Probably.

A rat scattered passed him and over to a nearby restaurant dumpster, but he didn't move. The city vermin were his old friends. When the rats were there, the streets were safe. When shit was about to go down, they were the first to scatter. Taking another drag of his cigarette, Naruto ignored the rotted scent of restaurant trash that the rat released when it entered the dumpster. What else did he need from the store?

Footsteps came from the alley entrance, they were slow, casual steps, someone used to the city alleys. Naruto opened his eyes and took another drag before exhaling slowly. His eyes flickered to the man and then over to the dumpster, where the rat was happily picking at someone's leftovers. The man looked about his own age and was dressed similarly in jeans and a nondescript t-shirt. His hair was on the long side and warm brown in colour. Life on the streets had taught Naruto many things: don't get caught looking, remember everyone.

"It's done," the man said softly as he passed Naruto without looking at him. His voice was deep, rough. It made Naruto think of a bear. Jogging up a set of stairs, the man entered the back entrance of a popular Main Street restaurant. For a moment Naruto heard the man cheerfully great the other restaurant employees and then the door closed, leaving Naruto alone with the city's rush hour symphony.

Naruto took a drag of his cigarette; it was nearly to the filter. He really wasn't sure if he needed milk. It was probably best to buy some anyways. Finishing his cigarette unhurriedly, he snubbed it against the brick wall before flicking it into the dumpster. The rat paid him no mind. Kicking off the wall, Naruto walked over to his motorcycle. He didn't want to waste milk either, so maybe he'd wait and go shopping in the morning. Sighing, he fired the bike up. Boruto would have a fit if he didn't have milk for his cereal. Naruto headed out of the alley. Best to just get it.

* * *

Sasuke laid on the horn as he slammed on the breaks and let loose a bilingual slew of curses. Fucking motorcyclists! The traffic behind him bellowed at his sudden halt. He was not in the mood for this. Seriously.

"Everything all right over there, little brother?" Itachi's smooth voice asked through the stereo speakers. He had called shortly after Sasuke had retrieved his car from the long term parking garage at the airport.

"Yes. It's fine. A biker just flew out of nowhere and cut me off." Sasuke's tone was bored. "So you went to see mother?"

"Yeah. She is, of course, trying to bring me back into the family."

Sasuke did not want to voice that he had a similar wish. He couldn't. His brother had wisely run away the family and the Uchiha Empire nearly sixteen years ago. He would be a fool to come back now. Instead he asked neutrally, "Was father there?"

"In his own way. I overheard him threatening someone over the phone in his office on my way to the bathroom. Apparently, someone offended the daughter of an important potential business partner."

Sasuke grimaced internally. "Her hands were dirty."

"Have you thought of seeing a professional?"

Pulling into an underground parking lot, Sasuke's gloved fingers tightened ever so slightly on the steering wheel. "There's no need."

Itachi sighed. "Of course not."

"I'm home now. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Coffee at my place tomorrow?"

After parking the car, Sasuke leaned his head against the back of the seat. All he really wanted to do was go up to his apartment, bathe and sanitize his luggage, and then sleep until next year. His trip had been long and tedious, and he had been in too many time zones. But he was an Uchiha.

"Of course," he said unfeelingly. "The usual place, though."

"Okay." He could hear the disappointment in Itachi's voice. "Do you work? It's Sunday so you can't have any classes, right?"

Sasuke thought of the presentation he had to make for the Board of Executives meeting on Monday morning. "No, I don't work."

"I'll let you sleep in, then. Meet me at, say, one o'clock?"

"Okay." Sasuke shut off the car, hanging up the call before Itachi could say anything more about meeting at his place instead. He didn't want to deal with anyone anymore. He just wanted to bathe.

Getting out of his car, Sasuke slung his carry-on over his shoulder and took his suitcase out of the trunk before locking the car and heading into the elevator. Once inside he rolled his tight shoulders a few times, trying to loosen them up to no avail. Of all the places he had to go for work, he hated airports nearly as much as public bathrooms. There were too many people—and children, who were no better than filthy vermin.

The elevator doors opened to the thirtieth floor. Stepping into the small lobby, Sasuke dug into his pocket for his key and turned to the left. A throat cleared. Looking up, Sasuke saw Temari standing in front of his apartment with her hands behind her back and a devious smirk on her cherry red lips. Wordlessly, Sasuke stopped in front of her. She grinned and held up a pair of black, leather heels. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes before revealing a bottle of tequila in her other hand.

Though he did not smile, his shoulders visibly relaxed. "You know I love you, right?"


	2. Antibacterial Kiss

"The function of music is to release us from the tyranny of conscious thought."

-Sir Thomas Beecham

 **Chapter One: Antibacterial Kiss**

The base thundered through the club, like the angry stomping of a foot. It pulsed, as if the music was alive. Naruto sipped his beer, allowing the music to absorb him, to drown out the world behind the lights and heat of Club Suna. Vaguely he was aware of his friends talking, but right now he couldn't care less about either Kiba and Lee's sports debate, nor Shikamaru strategizing some of the lighter aspects of work with Neji, who had arrived only a short time ago. He just wanted to lose himself to the music and numb his brain with a little booze. It was his birthday, yet all he wanted to do was escape everything and pretend he had a normal life for a little while.

Taking another swig of his beer, Naruto looked beyond the VIP balcony to the dance floor, where the girls were likely among the mass of bodies—probably relentlessly teasing some poor bastard who was unaware of how dangerous fraternizing with one of them was. Naruto smiled, remembering the last time someone had tried to get Ino to go home with them. Unfortunately for the guy, Ino had a light switch relationship with Naruto's right hand man, who had a surprisingly possessive streak—even when they weren't dating.

"What's with the smirk?" Shikamaru asked. "It's freaking me out."

Naruto chuckled and took another sip of his beer. "I was just thinking of the last time Sai was here."

"If it had been anyone ordinary, they would have been banned from the club."

"Probably."

"Didn't you let that one slide, though?" Neji asked as his fingers lazily stirred the ice in his vodka.

"He was with Sakura at the time," Naruto said simply.

All of the men at the table shuddered at the thought, even Choji who had been absorbed in the club's newest appetizer. Despite choosing to go Straight, Sakura was one chick you did not want to cross. Naruto had the childhood scars to prove it.

As Naruto finished his beer another woman he had no desire to get on the wrong side of approached the table. The tall, leather-clad dominatrix's fiancé, however, was not so fortunate. Naruto looked to Neji. Or maybe he was. Tenten slid onto Neji's lap, as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"You're late," she said, her voice as cold as mid-winter steel.

Neji brushed his lips against his fiancée's throat and then whispered something into her ear. She smiled, melting into him.

Naruto shook his head. He really didn't want to know the sexual dynamic of that relationship. Standing, he headed over to the railing, leaning against it. All of the VIP rooms were on the second level of the club, each with their own individual access to the dance floor. Though some, like the room gifted to Naruto, was larger than other VIP rooms. His was the largest. It included a private bathroom and several rooms for particular uses. Though it was not the only club to give him such treatment, it was the one he most frequented. Despite its looks, Club Suna had excellent security and the staff was good at minding its own business.

"See anyone interesting?" Shikamaru asked as he too leaned against the railing, a beer in hand.

Naruto looked at the people dancing. Most were in their mid-twenties, like him, and most were wearing as little clothing as possible. Naruto stuck with his jeans and t-shirt. Despite the cooling mists that rained down onto the dance floor, Naruto could still feel the heat coming from it. He shrugged. He couldn't remember the last time he really found someone attractive.

"You need to get laid."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"When was the last time?"

"I'm not discussing this."

Shikamaru sipped his beer. "She's with Kiba now. It sounds pretty solid too. Don't you think you deserve happiness as well?"

"I am happy," Naruto said with a sigh, his eyes returning to the dance floor. He had spotted the girls. As he had thought, they were rubbing against each other with a group of guys drooling not far away.

"Boruto's nearly eight. Pretty soon he'll be old enough to start questioning why his father never dates," Shikamaru said, his eyes also scanning the mosh of bodies below.

"I'd rather him ask that then what my real job is."

"You're missing the point."

"I'm well aware of your point, just as you're well aware of the risks. You're not my best friend and strategist for nothing, Shika."

Said friend sighed. "What a drag."

Naruto squeezed his friend's shoulder affectionately. "I'm stepping out for a smoke."

"You really should quit that."

Heading down the stairs, Naruto called over his shoulder, "Like I'll live long enough to worry about that."

With another sigh, Shikamaru shook his head and returned to the table.

* * *

Flicking his cigarette into an outdoor ash can, Naruto headed back inside. It was getting late. He had time for perhaps one more beer before he had to head home. Breakfast didn't make itself. As he approached the long, mahogany bar, he noticed a blonde in fuck-me-pumps leading Shikamaru out of the club. Naruto smiled. At least he's following his own advice. Taking a seat on one of the leather stools, Naruto waved to the androgynous bartender with a keen pair of eyes. With a sharp nod, the bartender grabbed a beer and brought it over to him, slipping a face down napkin under it.

"Thanks, Haku," Naruto said, taking a sip of his beer and slipping the napkin into his pocket. "How much is my tab?"

"That one is from the unusual one at the end of the bar. The rest is on the house as thanks for cleaning up that little problem the other day."

Naruto looked over to the other end of the bar. An uncommonly tall woman was sitting by herself, sipping from a wine cooler. Unlike the other clubbers, she was dressed in a long, turtle-necked, black dress with a slit up the side, revealing dark nylon covered legs and stiletto boots. She also had a leather coat and gloves on. How was she not dying from the heat?

"How bad off is she?" Naruto asked, returning his gaze to the bartender.

Haku shrugged. "She's had a few. Probably had some before she got here, too. But she's still sharp. Been turning down guys all night."

"Mind giving her my regards? I'll buy her a drink in return, but I'm going home alone tonight."

"That's unfortunate," a seductively deep voice said.

Startled, Naruto looked to his side to find the woman standing next to him. Her dark, slightly glazed eyes were steady on him. Haku quietly made his leave. The woman took the seat next to him, her posture relaxed, carefree, but there was no hiding the power of this woman. Naruto had a feeling she could give him a run for his money.

"Why's that?" Naruto asked. "There are plenty of other guys here."

"Perhaps, but I'm finally drunk enough to kiss someone and you're the only one not hammered or covered in sweat."

Naruto crinkled his brow. "I'm not sure how to take that."

The woman shrugged. "At face value, I suppose."

"That doesn't sound like a very tempting offer, then, sorry."

The woman took a sip from her wine cooler and said nothing. Naruto took the opportunity to look at her more closely. Despite the makeup, he could see the tightness around her eyes. Her long, thin fingers kept slowly turning the bottle around, as if she was uncomfortable or nervous.

"Got a name?" he asked, his voice gentler, soothing.

She looked at him for a moment, her eyes questioning, as if she had noticed the change in his tone and realised it for what it was. Eventually, she said, "Suke, you?"

"Naruto."

"That's a terrible name."

He laughed. "Keep this up and I just might kiss you."

Suke smiled, it was slight and oddly timid. It made Naruto's insides clench in an unknown hunger.

"So you're a masochist," she said unquestioningly.

Naruto thought about that for a moment. "Perhaps."

"You don't look the type."

"Oh?"

"It doesn't take a rocket scientist to see that you own this place." Suke sipped her drink.

Naruto smirked. "How long have you been watching me?"

Remarkably, Suke turned scarlet. She downed the rest of her wine cooler. Naruto's beer remained essentially untouched. As he watched her the twisting inside him tightened and heated. He had never had this kind of reaction to a woman before, not even with his ex and that relationship had resulted in a child. He licked his bottom lip.

"Hey, Suke?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to kiss you now."

Her head snapped around, the drop crystals hanging from her ears clanking together. Naruto stood. Her eyes widened as she stilted her head back to look up at him. He leaned down, one hand on the back of her chair and the other on the bar counter. Her perfume was strangely masculine—pine and musk—mixed with a subtle undertone of bleach. For some reason that turned him on even more. He waited, not touching her.

Suke groaned hungrily and brushed her lips against Naruto's. His grip tightened on the back of her chair. This was dangerous. Their lips kept brushing against each other, teasing each other. The desire in him began to boil. He kissed her more forcefully. He felt Suke's hand on his shirt, tugging him closer.

A soft gasp, then glass shattering. Naruto pulled from the kiss, his head snapping up. Hinata stood a few feet away, her eyes swimming with tears. Naruto's heart constricted. Suke merely opened her handbag, pulled out a white cloth, and wiped her lips.

"Hinata, I, uh…." He was at a loss for words.

"Hinata!" Kiba called from the VIP staircase.

Hinata burst into tears, turned, and ran for the exit. Kiba was not far behind.

"I didn't realise you were taking." Suke's voice was cold, detached.

"I'm not." For some reason the accusation in Suke's words pissed him off more than it should have.

"She seems to think otherwise."

"I'm not."

Suke's tone softened. "I see. I'm sorry. It's none of my business."

"You're right, it's not." Naruto took a deep breath, calming himself. "But I'd still like to take you out for coffee or something."

Suke looked up at him thoughtfully, her head tilting slightly to the side. Then she faced her empty wine cooler, her long fingers slowly turning the bottle again. "I don't know."

Scratching the back of his head, Naruto sat back down. "I've had enough to drink to admit that I'm not good at this. It's been a, uh, long time—a very long time—and that had been very different."

"Different how?" Suke asked as she waved Haku for another wine cooler.

Naruto was quiet for a moment as he watched her wipe down the new bottle with a sanitary cloth from a pouch in her handbag. After setting the cloth aside, she pulled out a second one and repeated the process.

"Are you germaphobic?" he asked.

"No," Suke snapped. "I just don't like dirt."

"Sorry."

"It's fine." She shrugged and looked at him. "Different how?"

Naruto looked at the dance floor, but he didn't really see the dancers anymore. He was too aware of the woman next to him. "Little deep for a first meeting."

"You tried to stick your tongue in my mouth." Suke smirked. "Different how?"

Naruto blushed and smiled at her. "I kissed you because I wanted to, not because I felt obligated to."

Suke took a sip of her drink. "Thought you were going home alone?"

Naruto's smile faded. He had forgotten himself. What was he doing flirting with some chick? What a fucking idiot. He needed to go home. Naruto stood. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't've—goddamnit, I'm sorry."

"Hey, hey, hey!" Suke stood, she was as tall as him, and placed a gloved hand on his bare arm. "It's okay."

"No, it's not—not really. I'm sorry."

"I'm not." Suke's grip tightened on his upper arm. "I wanted to kiss you too, remember? It's okay."

Naruto looked her in the eyes. They were dark and steady. He found it somehow calming. He never found anyone calming. Everyone else depended on him. He had to be the calming one. Yet, Suke didn't depend on him, and he got the distinct feeling that she wasn't the type to either. She wanted nothing from him, yet she was standing there firmly before him telling him that it was okay.

"I wanted to kiss you," he said.

She took a step closer. "But?"

"I can't offer you anything passed that."

"Neither can I."

Suke grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him hard. There was no subtly or finesse, just raw desire. Naruto tasted alcohol and disinfectant on her lips. Her strange perfume mixed with bleach filled his senses. He pressed his body against hers, she was oddly hard and flat, yet it inflamed him. He couldn't remember ever being so turned on.

When she pulled away, she whispered, "Time for Cinderella to go home."

He groaned at the loss of her heat. "Can I at least have your number?"

"Thought you couldn't offer anything?"

"I can't."

"But?"

"I want to."

Slowly, she smiled faintly. "Me too."

Pulling a pen out of her handbag, Suke grabbed his arm and wrote a phone number on it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she breathed.

"Maybe it's the alcohol?"

Suke made a strange muffled sound. A laugh? "We'll find out in the morning, won't we?"

He smiled. "Now I really should get going."

"Goodnight, Cinderella."

"Night, Suke."

Naruto held back the desire to kiss her again. Instead he forced himself to head toward the exit. He really did need to get home. Breakfast came early in the Uzumaki house. When he got to the club doors he paused for a moment to look back at the bar. Suke was wiping her lips with a white sanitary cloth. The raw desire to go back and dirty her mouth with his own flared up inside of him. He had never felt like this before. It was strange, yet invigorating, and absolutely terrifying. Taking a deep breath, Naruto forced himself to leave the club.


	3. Unfortunate Contamination

**Chapter Two: Unfortunate Contamination**

The early morning light filtered through the amber blinds of Naruto's bedroom, dust particles danced mischievously in its rays. Naruto watched them drift slowly to the old, wooden floor, and thought about last night. The hangover wasn't nearly as bad as the ache in his loins. He hadn't been with anyone, let alone kissed another person since he and Hinata separated. If he was honest with himself, he hadn't felt the need to. Boruto's happiness was his priority. He had wanted nothing else. Yet, he had wanted Suke.

What confused him the most from last night was that there was no denying Suke's masculine qualities, and yet those seemed to turn him on even more then Hinata's femininity—not that he had ever really been turned on by her. Well, he supposed he always was more of an ass man then one for breasts or curves. Then again, he never did see Suke's backside. What was it then that had captivated him so intensely?

Naruto sighed and rolled onto his side. Did it really matter? It wasn't like he would ever see her again. He thought of the number on his arm and instinctively held that arm closer to his chest. He should just wash it off and forget about her. The last thing Boruto needed was for some woman to come into his life and then suddenly leave. His son had had enough heartache to last him a lifetime.

Naruto's back was to the door, but Boruto had not yet mastered the art of stealth. He knew the boy was coming even before he felt the subtle dip in the bed. Closing his eyes, he pretended to sleep. He felt Boruto move about on the bed, trying to gage if his father was asleep or not. It took Naruto every ounce of self-control not to smile when he felt his son's tiny hand waving in front of his face. He heard Boruto take a deep breath, preparing to scare him, but Naruto was ready.

"RAWR!" Naruto roared, rolling around and grabbing Boruto. His son let out a high-pitched scream and then fell into a fit of giggles as Naruto tickled him. Naruto smiled. Rolling onto his back, he hugged his son. Boruto was definitely the best cure-all for hangovers.

"Dad?" Boruto asked when he had caught his breath, his head laying on his father's chest.

Naruto looked down at his son, who looked so much like he had as a child. His fingers combed through his son's thick, blonde hair. "Hmm?"

Boruto looked up at his father, his big, blue eyes filled with worry. "Are you lonely?"

Naruto frowned. "Why would you ask that?"

"Uncle Sai was here to drop off your birthday present and take something sort of paper out of your jeans, and he said that it was unfor…" Boruto paused, trying to remember what Sai had said.

"Unforgettable?" Naruto offered.

"No."

"Unforgiving?"

"No, that's not it either. Unfor…"

"Unformitable?"

Boruto's brow crinkled. "What's that mean?"

"Not scary," Naruto said, his fingers twisting a strand of his son's hair. "A formidable opponent is one who is scary or really powerful. An unformidable one isn't scary."

Boruto digested that bit of information for a moment and then shook his head. Naruto couldn't help but smile. His son was so much more studious than he had been at that age. Boruto seemed to like learning and was an oddly thoughtful child at times. Perhaps it was Shikamaru's influence. The two played chess every Wednesday night without failure and Naruto couldn't believe some of the intellectual conversations he overheard them have.

"No, that's not it either," Boruto said eventually.

"Well, what else did he say? After the word you can't remember."

"It had to do with your pockets not being full of numbers after a night at the club."

"Unfortunate?"

"Yes! Unfortunate." Boruto's face brightened as he repeated the word a few times, memorizing it. Then it fell into confusion as he asked," Why would you fill your pockets with numbers? Wouldn't they get heavy?"

Naruto laughed and hugged his son. "Uncle Sai meant little pieces of paper with people's phone numbers written on them."

Boruto blushed, his bottom lip pouting out indignantly. "I know that!"

Smiling softly, Naruto tucked some loose strands behind his son's ear and asked, "So why did that make you think I was lonely?"

"I asked Uncle Sai what unfortunate meant and he said it was a sad thing. He said that it was sad that you don't have anyone like mom has Uncle Kiba. He said it was unfortunate when good people went to bed alone."

Naruto sighed and ruffled his son's hair. "I have you, that's all I need."

"But what about when I grow up and become a man?"

Rolling his eyes, Naruto said, "You've been hanging out with Uncle Shikamaru too much. Hungry?"

"No. Uncle Sai made me breakfast before he left."

"Then how about some anime? Granny Tsunade bought you a new one, didn't she?"

"Shouldn't we watch what you want? It's your birthday, dad."

"I want nothing more for my birthday then to lay in bed and watch anime with my son."

With a gleeful shout, Boruto bounced off of the bed and went to get his newest anime, but then paused at the door. He hesitated, fidgeting with the sleeve of his panda pajamas.

"You okay?" Naruto asked gently.

Boruto bit his bottom lip and then looked at his father. "I think I'd like it," he said quietly, "if you got married again. If…" His eyes fell to the overflowing laundry basket in the corner of the room. "If we had a family, like before. Not with mom, though," he added quickly. "She makes you sad and I like her better with Uncle Kiba, but it," Boruto took a deep breath. "It would be nice if I had another mom that could be here when you had to leave for work, you know? One that could make you smile when you look at the photo albums after I've gone to bed." He looked back up at his father, blue eyes meeting blue eyes. "Someone to go to bed with at night."

Naruto held back tears as he looked at his son. He would not cry in front of him. Never again. When had Boruto grown so big? His heart swelled with love and pride and sorrow. He smiled. "I'll think about it. Now, go get that anime."

Grinning, Boruto saluted his father and ran to his room. Naruto leaned against his pillows. Another mom, huh? He looked at the neat, black script on his arm and then back at his doorway. Naruto picked up his cellphone.

* * *

Sasuke awoke to the chime of his phone and buried his face further into the pillows, contemplating mass murder. Mornings were not his thing—especially on his day off. Not that he really considered this a day off. There was so much work to be done for the nine am board meeting tomorrow. Why didn't old people sleep in? Plus he had to meet his brother for coffee this afternoon and clean his apartment. His phone chimed again.

Growling, Sasuke reached over to his side table for his glasses. Rolling onto his side, he slipped them on and grabbed his phone. He had several work emails that he'd get to later, six missed calls and a voice mail from his mother, and then a text from an unknown number. Quickly, he sent a text to his mother, telling her that his plane didn't crash and he would call her sometime this week. Maybe. Scratching his head he clicked on the text from the unknown sender, his hair was still damp from the shower he took after getting home from the club a few hours ago.

 _Is it the alcohol?_

Sasuke smiled. _I'm not sure yet. What do you think?_

A reply came within seconds. _I hope not._

Sasuke bit his bottom lip and looked up at his ceiling, which had been painted with a galaxy mural depicting flowers and mythical gods. Was this wise? Naruto thought he was Suke, an imaginary woman that Temari had created to sneak him out of his father's house as a teenager. He felt an unsetting desperation deep in the pit of his stomach. He wanted to see Naruto. Maybe it would be okay. Despite being drunk, they had both clearly stated that they couldn't offer anything more—except kisses.

Sasuke closed his eyes. He had been so hard after that last kiss that he was amazed Naruto didn't discover him right there and then. And he had been surprised that he had wanted to keep kissing the other man, despite how dirty Naruto was. He wasn't even as drunk as he usually had to be to kiss another person. There had been a strange, feral edge to the way Naruto kissed him that distracted him and kept him from thinking about the dirt. Sasuke had to admit that he was curious.

Dishes clattered in the kitchen. Sasuke groaned. Temari. He loved her like a sister, but he really needed to get his key back from her. Tossing his phone and glasses back onto the side table, Sasuke slipped on some pants and went out to the kitchen. Like the rest of his apartment, the kitchen was designer modern with very little clutter. Sasuke hated clutter. The counters were black marble and the cabinets were glass and chrome. All of his appliances were top of the line and pure white—none of that ivory nonsense. The only real colour came from a few fake plants and the sandy blonde floating about the kitchen, humming as she cooked breakfast. Temari danced as she moved from cabinet to cabinet in a man's flannel and shorts that clearly weren't hers.

Absentmindedly, Sasuke wondered what all she had touched. He really needed to get his key back from her—or change the locks. Clearing his throat, he said, "I had to take a taxi home. It was disgusting."

Temari didn't even bat an eye. "And I bet you felt just fine after a nice, scolding hot shower."

Sasuke frowned. "I hope the sex was terrible."

"It was fantastic." She smiled at him. "Tea?"

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke entered the kitchen. "I'll make it. Did you bathe after you got here?"

"No, but I washed my hands up to my elbows before touching anything. Twice."

He made a mental note to clean after she left, and began washing his hands. His skin was red and chapped and the antibacterial soap burned his raw flesh. "Are you going to see him again?"

She shrugged and popped a grape in her mouth. "If he calls."

"Do you want him too?"

"Yes! And, Jesus, is he surprisingly buff. Nearly creamed myself when he took his shirt off."

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't need to know that."

"Virgin. How'd Suke do?"

He didn't look at her as he said, "Actually, I gave a guy my number."

Temari grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

"And?" she asked as she began putting French toast with fresh, organic fruit on two plates.

"He texted me this morning before you got here."

Temari shut the water off. "They're clean. Come eat and give me the details."

Sasuke dried his hands with a clean paper towel and then wiped them off with a sanitary cloth before sitting at the kitchen table. "It was all right. We talked."

One of Temari's slender eyebrows lifted as she took in Sasuke's appearance. His normally chaotically stylized hair was just a plain mess and his shoulders were straighter than normal. "Just all right?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Darling, 'all right' does not lead to that angsty, horny mess that walked into this kitchen bitching about a taxi and then washed his hands half a million times more than usual. I know you. Something happened, now spill."

With a roll of his eyes, he began to nibble on his breakfast before she harped at him for not eating too. "So, does that guy you hooked up with have a name?"

"Shikamaru. Don't change the subject. What happened?"

"Nothing, we just talked."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"He didn't even try to kiss you?" Temari asked, leaning back in her chair and took a bite of French toast. "Incredible."

Sasuke looked down at his food, busying himself with rolling a plump, green grape around half of a strawberry.

Temari's eyes narrowed and the corners of her lips rose in a smirk. "You're lying."

"I am not."

"You're a blushing fool! What happened? Tell me everything."

"Nothing happened," Sasuke said more forcefully.

"Sasuke Uchiha, don't use that businessman tone with me. I have known you for twenty-six years. I know when you're being a lying bastard. Now, tell me everything that happened!"

"Nosy bitch," Sasuke mumbled around a grape with a slight smile. "Yes, we kissed."

Temari leaned forward, grinning. "And?"

"Nothing. I gave him my number and he left."

Temari slammed her fist on the table, making the expensive, white china plates clatter. "That's it?"

"That's it."

She frowned. "Was it at least a decent kiss? Were you even remotely sober?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and tried not to think about how Naruto's lips savagely moving against his made him feel.

Temari giggled. "More than decent?"

"I think it's time for you to head out. I have to clean up before meeting Itachi for coffee at one."

Temari looked around the apartment. Even a hospital wasn't half as clean or sanitary as Sasuke's apartment. Yet she knew him well enough not to push the subject any further. She wasn't his betrothed for nothing after all.

"Okay, love," she said as she stood. "I'll see you Thursday for dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"To celebrate my gallery opening. My brothers are taking us to dinner beforehand. Five o'clock, remember?"

Sasuke mentally sighed. "Of course."

Temari smiled softly. "Don't be late. They have a vegetarian menu. I checked."

"I won't."

"Love you," Temari said as she left the apartment.

"You too!"

Sasuke waited until he had heard the click of the lock and then counted to one hundred before going to the bathroom. Instinct and self-preservation took over and he threw up the few bites he had managed to eat of her cooking. It felt like his skin was crawling. His insides burned with disgust and his hands shook. He was so dirty. The entire apartment was covered in filth. His refuge contaminated. He had to clean everything. He wouldn't be able to concentrate on the presentation for the board until it was done. Fuck, there was so much to do.


	4. Made of Stone

**Chapter Three: Made of Stone**

Sasuke sat on the park bench and closed his eyes, letting the soft beat of his ear buds seep into him. The coil inside of him loosened to some extent after cleaning every inch of his two-bedroom apartment and then spending another hour washing the grunge of cleaning off of himself. Yet, a different type of tightening, deep in his gut, had replaced it. Gilt. He had missed coffee with Itachi. The sun was already descending into the treetops, magnifying the intense crimson, burnt orange, and bright yellow of the mid-autumn leaves. In an attempt to make amends, Sasuke had offered to meet his brother at the University Park. Uchiha's didn't apologise. They didn't make mistakes.

Sighing, Sasuke took a sip from his thermos. Yeah, right. Like he wasn't just a giant mistake. The tea was strong, bitter on his tongue. It helped keep his head on straight. That was definitely something he needed right now. He couldn't let them know how close he was to crumbling. He was an Uchiha.

A small light in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Pulling the ear buds off, Sasuke looked over. Itachi was walking down the deserted path. Sasuke could see the faint shine of a badge on his brother's belt. He straightened his spine. Sasuke didn't know what was worse to deal with: a workaholic business tycoon for a father or a mind-reading federal agent for a brother. Was normal too much to ask for?

"What can I help you with, Officer?" Sasuke asked when his brother was closer.

"I thought we were meeting for coffee? What happened?"

"Work."

One of Itachi's slim, black eyebrows rose. "You said you had the day off."

It wasn't a question, so Sasuke felt no need to respond. He shrugged an elegant shoulder nonchalantly.

Itachi took a seat on the bench opposite of him, the pathway between them like a large, untraversable river. For some time, neither brother spoke. They just looked at each other, taking in every detail yet expressing nothing. Sasuke slowly turned the tea thermos between his gloved fingers. A crisp breeze blew passed them, dragging crinkled, brown leaves across the ground.

The older Uchiha was the first to break. "You look just like father."

Sasuke kept his gaze firm, unimpressed. "You used to say I looked like mother."

Itachi nodded.

Again, the brothers fell into silence. Sasuke's insides tightened. Outwardly, he remained composed, in control. Before him was his older brother. Itachi was taller than he remembered, but also somehow smaller, less grand. He could see the bags under his brother's eyes. Yet there was also something intrinsically different about his brother. Some change as an affect of a life outside of the Uchiha Empire.

Sasuke wanted to yell at the top of his lungs. He wanted to run to his brother and beg for him to come home, to tell their father to fuck off, to leave his brother alone like he used to. Yet, at the same time, he wanted to punch Itachi, to smash his brother's perfect face into the ground, and shove that badge up his ass. This was the brother who had protected him as a child from their father's brutality and then selfishly abandoned him when he needed that protection the most.

"Do you usually go out looking like a butler?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he forced his gloved fingers to remain relaxed on his thermos. He raised his chin a notch higher. "Get to the point, Itachi. I have more important things to do then stare at a cop."

"Federal agent."

"Does it matter? At the end of the day, you're all just as filthy as the criminals you chase after."

Itachi frowned. "You're obsessed with dirt."

The coil tightened a little more. "I am not."

His brother's brows rose in skepticism. "Your hair's still damp. How many times have you bathed today?"

"Did you come here simply to nag me about good hygiene?

"When you were little I could barely get you to bathe before bed. Usually, I had to promise you a bedtime story afterwards just to keep the nanny from wanting to strangle you."

Sasuke stood. "Don't you have better things to do, _special agent_? Are there no criminals left in our fair city?"

Itachi sighed, his shoulders slumping. Softly, he said, "You're going to end up just like him, little brother."

Sasuke looked down at his brother. The man he had looked up to for the first half of his life looked, somehow, defeated. Uchiha's didn't know defeat. They weren't weak. Uchiha's conquered. Who was this man? He didn't know. None of them did. His brother had left in the middle of the night sixteen years ago and then suddenly reappeared over the summer.

"Get to the point, Itachi," Sasuke said coldly. "Is this why you suddenly came back? Because you thought you needed to save me from being like father? If so, you're wasting your time."

"Sasu-"

He turned to leave. "I have work to do."

"I know about Suke!"

Sasuke froze. Images of last night flooded his mind: Naruto, charming and sexy; their lips battling against each other; the desire that had sizzled through his veins. The kiss. He had kissed another man. His skin began to crawl and his hands shook as his heart thudded against ribcage. The coil was on the verge of snapping. He had to get out of here. He had to get out of these clothes. He needed to bathe. But first he had to get Itachi off his back.

Careful to keep his expression as emotionless as possible, Sasuke looked at his brother. There was dirt on his brother's shoes. Neutrally, he asked, "Who?"

Itachi pulled a photo out of his pocket and flicked it over to his brother. Sasuke caught it with his free hand. It was from last night. Suke was sitting at the bar with Naruto, desire clear in the blonde's eyes, but what caught his eye was Suke's smile. It was a genuine smile, subtle and a little awkward from disuse. He couldn't remember doing that. He couldn't even remember the last time he didn't have to fake it. Something in him shifted. The coil loosened. He could breath a little easier.

"Who are they?" Sasuke asked, looking up to see Itachi's watchful expression.

"Cut the crap, Sasuke. I know my brother when I see him. Do you make a habit of sneaking out as a woman to pick up guys?"

The air he had managed to breath was quickly squeezed out of him. "Do you make a habit of spying on your brother?"

"I wasn't spying on you."

Sasuke's brow arched as he pocketed the photo.

"I was working. You just so happened to be there."

He continued to stare at his brother.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "It's classified, but I can assure you that I wasn't there because of you."

"Blackmail is classified now?"

"I'm not going to blackmail you. I know why you do it."

"Oh really?" Sasuke's voice was as hard as ice. "You know me so well after a few measly months. What an amazing big brother, I have."

"I know father."

"You knew father, but you left. You know nothing now."

Itachi flinched at what was left unsaid. "His stance on this hasn't changed."

Sasuke looked away. He had to get out of here. He had work to do and this conversation was pointless. He needed to bathe. Why had he even bothered coming? Missing the coffee meeting was a blessing. He should have just left it at that. Turning to leave, he said, "For someone who ran away, you certainly are obsessed with your daddy. I have things to do. Don't bother calling for awhile—or ever."

He heard Itachi call out to him, but he ignored his brother. He needed to get home and work on that presentation. He needed to bathe. Or…he wrapped his fingers around his phone as he kept on walking. The temptation was there, hidden in the back of his mind. Suke didn't have to deal with anyone. She was normal, clean, everything he was not. He could do it. He could just become her and disappear. He could escape work. He could escape Itachi. Temari. His mother. His father. Himself.

Pulling out his phone, Sasuke sent a single text: _Club Konohagakure. Tonight?_

* * *

Naruto popped a carrot in his mouth as his phone chimed. Wiping his hands on the auburn dishtowel draped over his shoulder, he crossed the kitchen in a few short steps. He glanced at the text and smiled.

"Now there's a cheeky grin that I haven't seen in awhile."

He looked over to find his Godmother, Tsunade, leaning against the counter. Despite her age, her eyes were still as sharp as ever and she held herself with an air of authority that no one questioned.

"You got a girl or something?" she asked.

"Dunno." Naruto set the phone down and returned to chopping vegetables. He peaked out the window where Boruto was playing soccer in the yard with his grandfather and uncles. All of his aunts sat on the patio gossiping. None of them were actually related, but that didn't matter. In their line of work if you were loyal to the Clan then you were family.

"You don't know?"

Naruto shrugged. "Give me a hand, will you?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes and approached the large cutting board. Picking up a knife, she began chopping celery and waited. When it came to matters of business, Naruto had a direct approach. Matters of the heart, however, were discussed more delicately over the kitchen counter. This was how she had discussed things with Naruto's mother and her godchild had seemed to pick up the tradition. Perhaps one day he would talk to his own son in this manner as well.

Naruto finished cutting the carrots into four thin slices and then moved onto pealing the potatoes before he spoke, "I met someone last night."

"Yeah? What's she like?" Tsunade kept her tone nonchalant. She had known Naruto all of his life and in that time he had only ever been with one woman. The relationship had always seemed off somehow to her, but she never mentioned it, especially when Boruto came into the picture. Then it had ended. In the years that followed she had watched this broken man slowly pick up the pieces and spend all of his spare energy raising his son. Boruto was a good boy and he deserved the world, but so did his father.

Naruto briefly looked out the window. Everyone was still there. He returned his gaze to the potatoes. "Different," he said and then lowered his voice, "Masculine."

Tsunade's hands paused for a split second and then continued cutting, but Naruto noticed. "Oh?"

"Yeah, I mean…" Naruto sighed. He really wasn't sure how to explain Suke. "You're probably considered pretty masculine, I mean, you could kick everyone's ass if you wanted to, but it wasn't like that. She was tall and fit and smelled like a guy, and the way she carried herself, and I guess her voice was kinda deep, but, Jesus, the way she kissed-" Naruto froze, his cheeks burning red, realizing his ramblings had gone further than he wanted.

Tsunade tried not to laugh, but she couldn't hide her smile. "What's her name?"

"Suke," Naruto breathed.

"So, you gonna text her back?"

Naruto mumbled a response.

"Go." Tsunade snatched the potato and pealing knife from his hands. "I'll guard the fort tonight. I'll even teach Boruto how to cheat at poker like an old lady. You go have a social life."

"But work-"

"Sai and Shikamaru can handle things for a few hours. Besides, it's still your birthday."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, granny."

She flung a potato peal at him. "Go."

Dodging the peal, Naruto laughed and snatched up his phone as he slipped out the front door. Pulling out his pack of cigarettes, Naruto sat on the front stoop and looked across the courtyard of the Clan's headquarters. To outsiders, beyond the thick, protective walls it looked like an old mansion in the shape of a rectangular serif U. The arms of which were a series of townhouses occupied by some of the key Family members, like Tsunade and her husband, Jiraiya.

In the centre of the courtyard was a large bell tower, though it hadn't rang in centuries. Naruto lit his cigarette and looked up at it. In the dying sunlight he could just barely make out the bell. There were no signs of the sniper watchmen, but he knew they were up there. They saw everything that went on in the courtyard and the surrounding buildings. A small light shined once on the bell. White light. Everything was clear. The watchmen must have seen him looking.

Taking a drag from his cigarette, Naruto looked down at his phone and sent Suke a response.

 _22:00?_

A moment later he got a reply. _Can you come sooner?_

Naruto chuckled. _What, miss me that much?_

Suke didn't replay until he was nearly finished smoking. _22:00._

"Dad! Dad! Come quick!" Boruto yelled from inside the house. "Uncle Lee just taught me a new trick!"

"Coming!" Naruto called over his shoulder as he pocked his phone and finished his cigarette.


	5. Informative Napkins and Blood Ties

**Chapter Four: Informative Napkins and Blood Ties**

Naruto paced the length of the log coffee table, which had a single crumpled napkin tossed on it. The hardwood floors muffled the sound of his boots, but he wasn't worried they'd be overheard. Despite the lavish, faux natural look of the décor of their private rooms at Club Konohagakure, the Sarutobi Family had made sure it was soundproof. It was why he had chosen to have this impromptu meeting here, off the records, and not at Club Suna or one of their other hangouts. It had nothing to do with meeting Suke at ten. That was just a convenience.

Sai's dull eyes watched Naruto carefully from his perch on the arm of a brown leather chair, waiting for the Kyuubi's next move. He had decoded the message on the napkin easily enough this morning, but it had taken some time to gather a bit more information. The Kyuubi would need to know if a Silence Order was in order. Naruto didn't use Sai's abilities to the fullest very often, and he was grateful for that, for the opportunity to have more out of life, but he was Head of the ANBU. He would do it without hesitation, if that was what the Kyuubi ordered.

The electrical lock on the door behind Sai clicked and both men looked back as Shikamaru and Neji entered the room. For a moment the loud, pulsating music of Konohagakure bled into the room, disrupting the tense silence. Neji closed the door. There was a soft click as the lock fell back into place. The two newcomers first looked to Sai, who smirked and swirled a kunai around his fingers before the blade disappeared into its hidden location somewhere on the assassin's body, they then looked to the Kyuubi.

Sighing, Naruto gestured to the coded napkin. "Zabuza Momochi's been arrested by the FBI."

"Shit," Shikamaru breathed and walked over to the coffee table. He picked up the napkin, examining it. "Has he talked?"

"Not yet," Sai said.

Tossing the napkin back on the table, Shikamaru plopped down on the matching leather couch and stapled his fingers. Without looking at the other man, he asked, "Are you going to join us, Neji?"

No one looked at the Hyuuga lawyer. Naruto knew that Shikamaru was testing him; he still didn't trust any of the Hyuugas after what happened between Naruto and Hinata. Naruto understood Shikamaru's cautiousness, but he trusted Neji, regardless of his blood ties. The Hyuuga Family had a long history of working with the Clan, even though they never pledged loyalty to it. They didn't blame him for what happened with Hinata, publicly at least, but the divorce from the Hyuuga heir did not leave them on the best of terms. Neji, however, did not waver in his friendship with Naruto, even when things were at their worst. That was enough for him to put his trust in the man.

Stepping forward, Neji said, "This has been the fifth arrest in three months. Someone is hunting down Clansmen."

"And they're starting to move further up the food chain," Shikamaru added, apparently content for now with Neji.

Naruto gave Neji a curt nod of approval and then continued his pacing, listening to his men talk. This wasn't good. The first arrest had been nothing, just a newbie being stupid. The kid didn't know anything for them to worry about, but Zabuza knew things, and not just of the Clan but of the Families that were loyal to it too. As the operator of an underground fighting circuit, Zabuza saw and heard a lot of things over the years as well. Whilst Naruto didn't think it was likely that the man would talk…

"Everyone can be broken," Shikamaru said pointedly, seemingly reading Naruto's thoughts.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I know."

"Zabuza is still fairly minor in the scheme of things, but he does know you're pretty high up in the Clan's hierarchy."

"I know," Naruto repeated. Very few actually knew that Naruto was the Kyuubi. In previous generations the Kyuubi had been more public, but after the assassination of his parents, Jiraiya had initially returned to the position and had decided that until his parents' killer had been found, it was best to keep Naruto as hidden as possible. Once Boruto was born that sentiment had become even more necessary. Naruto turned to Sai. "Did you find anything out?"

"Nothing that's connecting the dots. All five were arrested by different agents and the circumstances weren't the same. The first four talked and were then let go because the charges apparently couldn't stick. Luckily for us, they didn't know anything worth talking about. Zabuza's the first one with legitimate evidence against him."

"And the first one we have to really worry about," Neji added.

"Yeah. However, he's not tied to any of the arrests, but I keep seeing this man popping up at various known Clan hangouts," Sai said as he pulled a slip of paper out of his back pocket, unfolded it, and tossed it onto the coffee table. It was a drawing of an older man, probably in his early to mid thirties. He had long, black hair and angular features, but what made Naruto nervous was the man's hard, intelligent eyes. Whoever the man was, he was streetwise and dangerous.

Neji stepped forward and picked up the drawing, looking at it critically. Shikamaru watched his every movement.

"Do you recognize him?" Shikamaru asked.

"Maybe." Neji set down the drawing but continued looking at it. "It's been well over a decade, but I think I've seen him at several of Hyuuga Corp's parties as a child."

"Got a name?"

"Uchiha, but I don't remember his first name." Neji looked to Shikamaru, who immediately pulled out his cellphone and began typing. "The heir broke off from the family years ago. He just up and disappeared. It was quite the scandal, especially for a family that was already vastly popular in the media. I heard my uncle talking about him showing up some months ago. There's been gossip as to whether or not he'll usurp the corporate empire from the youngest Uchiha ever since."

"Usurp?" Naruto asked. He couldn't keep from laughing a little. "What's this? Fifteenth century England?"

Chuckling, Sai snatched up the drawing and added some roses around the man's head. "The usurper!"

Naruto grinned. "I'm surprised you got that reference, Sai."

"Of course I'd get it! It was the same time as the Renaissance."

Neji rolled his eyes and then jumped when Shikamaru tossed his phone onto the table. It clattered and then revealed an old Uchiha family photograph. The man in the drawing was nearly a spitting image of the man in the centre of the photo, but had the long hair of the teenager to his right. To the left of the man was a woman of similar, but softer features, and a small, fragile-looking child who couldn't be much older than Boruto.

"Itachi Uchiha," Shikamaru said, his tone bored, but there was a faint, smuggish smirk on his lips. "Left his home sixteen years ago on Christmas Eve after the family had gone to bed. He was eighteen years old. Joined the military, most likely on the fast track since he disappears from public record at twenty-three. Probably classified. It'll take more than my phone to hack that information. However, he pops back up three years ago as a FBI agent. Interestingly, he has no record of arresting anyone."

Naruto shook his head, smiling. He shouldn't be amazed with how quickly his best friend found things out, the man was a classified genius after all, but it always impressed him nonetheless.

"What, you don't know his favourite colour or which hand he jacks off with?" Sai asked, the playful sarcasm abundantly clear in his tone.

"That's your job. Mine is just to psychoanalyze the bad guys and to keep Naruto from needing Neji's legal services."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Naruto said before Sai could continue their banter and plopped down on the couch next to Shikamaru. The Clan's resident criminal psychologist scooted over for him. "Whatever you say, psych boy."

"Not really. This still doesn't tie him to our arrested men."

"I know." Naruto frowned, his tone hardening. "Sai, you've got a name, find out what else you can. We need anything that could help Shika connect the dots."

Sai nodded, all hints of their temporary amusement evaporated.

"Shika, when's your next appointment at the prisons?"

"Tuesday."

"Anyone who's friendly?"

"Not particularly, but I've a lunch with the police chief tomorrow. Kakashi's bound to have a friend or two in prison security who's on good terms with the prisoners. Someone will know something. There's no way a FBI agent of this esteem hasn't made a single arrest, or a single enemy."

Naruto gave a curt nod and then looked at Neji. "Can you look at the interrogation footage on all of our guys? Both the FBI ones and any local arrests that have happened since Agent Uchiha showed up in town. Find out if there's any similar lines of questioning."

"Shouldn't be too hard," Neji said. "I know all of their lawyers personally."

"Good. Right now we need information. This Itachi guy doesn't seem like the type I want to play in the dark with."

Naruto looked at each man in turn, waiting for him to nod in understanding before looking to the next. His way of handling the Clan and its affairs might have been unorthodox and some of the older Families might think him lax, but his men knew when to buckle down and be serious. They were loyal to him, not just his title as Kyuubi. In turn he trusted them to not only keep him safe, but every Clansmen. They were a Family without blood, yet their blood ties were strengthen by the blood they had spilt. These three were his brothers and together they would stop anyone from threatening their Family, even if it ended up being a runaway Uchiha.

There was a sharp knock on the door. He had ordered that they were to be undisturbed. Naruto gave a single nod to Sai. Pulling out one of his many hidden daggers, the assassin stood and walked in near silence to the locked door. Sai entered the security code and slowly cracked the door open. When his blade suddenly disappeared into its sheath, Naruto visibly relaxed. Stepping aside, Sai allowed their resident veterinarian and street informant into the room as Shikamaru made the napkin and drawing disappear from the coffee table.

Naruto looked into his friend's face. Kiba looked worn, aged. He had bags under his eyes and there was a tightness in the way he held himself. It was a look Naruto was all too familiar with, one he himself had worn only a few years ago. He felt a deep ache in his chest as if an old wound opened up. She had not had a good night and it was all his fault.

"We need to talk," Kiba said quietly, but there was a dark edge to his tone. He was angry. "Alone."

Naruto sighed. "Leave us."

Neji, always one to mind his own business, left without hesitation. Sai looked from Kiba to Naruto and back for a moment. He flicked his wrist and a kunai appeared in his hand. He spun it around his index finger as he walked out of the room. The threat, however, remained in his wake. Shikamaru did not move from his spot on the couch.

Kiba waited patiently.

"Shikamaru," Naruto warned.

"He has no right to badger you," Shikamaru said.

Naruto rested his hand on his best friend's knee. "That's for me to decide."

Shikamaru stared at him. He understood his friend's protectiveness. Out of everyone in the Clan, Shikamaru was one of the few to see how the marriage had affected Naruto. Shikamaru had helped him pick up the shattered pieces after the divorce, had helped him heal Boruto, who blamed himself for his mother's illness. Even before that, Shikamaru had been by his side. They were thick as thieves, more brothers than anything else, but this was something Naruto had to deal with on his own. He nodded toward the door.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru mumbled and got off the couch.

The two remaining men waited for the door to close behind him before looking at one another. There was a soft click as the lock fell back into place and then a heavy silence. If Naruto was honest with himself, he didn't want to have this conversation. He just wanted to move on with his life. He wanted Boruto to be happy. _He_ wanted to be happy. If that meant having another woman in his life, so be it.

"She was crying for hours last night," Kiba said tensely. "I couldn't get her to calm down. Her parents had to get their doctor to drug her."

Naruto looked away. Despite his desires he couldn't help the gilt he felt. Perhaps he hadn't loved her like he should have, as her boyfriend, as her husband. Perhaps he was just incapable of that kind of love. But he still cared for her. He loved her like he loved Sakura or Ino, like family. It pained him that she still suffered and that he was the cause, yet he, more than anyone, was powerless to help her.

"You need to talk to her."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto said, "No."

"What do you mean, no? You're the only one-"

"She needs to move on, Kiba!" Naruto said more forcefully, his eyes moving to glare at the other man. "It's been five years. I'm twenty-six years old. I'm ready to move on. Boruto is ready for me to move on."

Kiba frowned. "I get that, but maybe you could be a bit more discreet-"

"No, damnit." Sighing, Naruto stood. "You're trying to protect her, I understand that, but if she's not getting better than perhaps she needs a different doctor."

"You know her family won't allow that!"

"Then stand up to them! Be a goddamn man, Kiba, and support the woman you have loved for as long as we both can remember."

Kiba's hands fisted at his sides. "You don't get it. You've always had power. They're powerful. They'll-"

"You forget how dangerous your own family is," Naruto said more softly, but no less lightly. "You are a Clansmen. Your brothers and sisters will stand with you. Always. I cannot stop myself from living a fuller life or at least trying too." He smiled wirily. "But I can protect you and Hinata if the Hyuugas try to stop you from getting her better help."

Kiba's shoulders slumped and he leaned against the wall. He didn't look at Naruto as he said, "Sorry."

Approaching his friend, Naruto placed a hand reassuringly on Kiba's shoulder. "It's okay. I've been there, remember? The worst part is the helplessness you feel. But you have the power to do for her what I couldn't. You're the better man, Kiba."

Kiba smiled a little. "She was getting better."

"I know. We all saw it. That was your doing."

"We were thinking about getting a place together."

Smiling, Naruto put his hands in his pockets. "Yeah? That's great!"

"I'm not so sure now." Kiba's smile disappeared.

"I think you two should do it."

Kiba hesitated. "I don't know."

"I'm sure living under her parents' roof is stressing her out. She hasn't really lived up to their expectations and that's a lot of pressure. Maybe a fresh start will help her get better and move on."

Kiba still looked unsure.

"Talk to Shikamaru, he's a psychologist-"

"Criminal psychologist," Kiba corrected.

"Or Neji. I'm sure both would agree with me."

"Maybe." A small smile formed on Kiba's lips and Naruto could tell that his spirits had lifted. It was hard living with someone who was mentally ill, Naruto knew this all too well, but Kiba loved Hinata in a way he couldn't. He believed that was a key difference. Still, sometimes Kiba just needed to be reminded that he wasn't powerless, that all of his friends supported him _and_ Hinata.

"We good?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, we're good."

"Good. Now scram, I need a smoke."

Kiba rolled his eyes. "You smoke too much."

"Yeah, well, I have to deal with you lot on a daily bases," Naruto jested and entered the lock code.

As the door opened, the loud club base pulsated into the room. Kiba stepped into the faux rock and foliage balcony of their VIP room that was made to look like a cliffside. Naruto followed. Since it was Sunday night, very few Clansmen came to the clubs, leaving only Shikamaru and Sai on the balcony. The two watched Kiba leave down the side corridor.

Shaking his head, Naruto walked over to the pair. "Down boys."

"You're too easy on him," Sai said. His fingers wiggled in an attempt to fight the itch for a weapon.

"Loving Hinata isn't easy."

"What set her off this time?" Shikamaru asked.

Naruto looked at the dance floor below. It was designed to look like a forest, with fake trees and neon lights, but the mass of grinding bodies was the same as any other club. After a hesitant moment, he said, "She caught me kissing someone."

Shikamaru smirked knowingly.

Sai asked, "Did you finally give up on mating your hand?"

Both men slanted glares at Sai.

"What?"

"I'm going for a smoke," Naruto said. "Think you two can handle things tonight?"

Shikamaru covered Sai's mouth before he could bluntly say what they both were secretly wondering. Instead, he said, "Sure. Have fun birthday boy."

Smiling, Naruto headed for the back alley entrance to the club. He still had some time before ten o'clock.


	6. Moth Covered Light

**Chapter Five: Moth Covered Light**

Naruto watched the smoke slowly curl around itself as it gradually drifted upwards. He had always found the lazy stream hypnotically calming. It allowed him to think in his blood soaked world. He loved his makeshift family and he loved the Clan, but he could live without the constant vigilance, the layers of mistrust, and the complex tangles of strategies within strategies. What he wouldn't give to go Straight, to be able to take Boruto to the park or let him go to a public school and make friends like a normal child.

Taking a drag from his cigarette, Naruto looked at the club entrance. Inside that brick and motor cage there was armed security disguised as servers and janitors. Sai and Shikamaru waited patiently from their VIP perch to see who his mystery woman was. They would figure out who she was, find out every little detail about her life and everyone she knew, and determine first if she was any kind of threat and second if she was suitable for the Clan. He understood them, understood the security, but that didn't make it any less suffocating or exhausting.

He wasn't a fool. He knew that the probability of last night being an overly sexual, alcoholic fluke was high. He was aware that her extreme hygienic behaviour was a massive red flag. And he certainly was cautious enough to question the intensity of his attraction to her—and be cognizant of which qualities had pulled him the hardest. He knew he was being stupid, but part of him was desperate enough for normalcy to convince him to try anyway. He wanted to be Naruto Uzumaki, single father and dojo master and, at least for a little while, forget that he was Kyuubi, head of the Clan and Hidden King of the Underworld.

It was a big risk. To him. To Boruto. But he wanted just a taste. Maybe nothing would come of it. Maybe they wouldn't like each other sober. But if the reverse was true, if he really liked her, then he'd let his brothers do their job. If she passed, he'd let her know about Boruto. But just a small, careful taste wouldn't endanger his son, right?

The soft clicking of heels on the pavement pulled Naruto out of his thoughts. Taking the last drag of his cigarette, he looked up as a tall woman with long black hair approached. She wore a dark, military green, knee-length dress with a black turtleneck and leggings underneath, and the leather jacket and gloves from the previous night. Her walk wasn't particularly feminine, her hips barely swayed, but Naruto could still see her tone muscles move beneath the fabric of her clothes. He licked his dry lips hungrily.

"I thought we were meeting inside the club?" Suke asked, her voice was deep, husky.

"Hey." Naruto tossed his cigarette into a nearby trashcan. He couldn't take his eyes off her, not that he wanted too. "Wanna go for a walk?"

Suke raised a naturally thin eyebrow in a perfect arch. "A walk?"

"Yeah, y'know…" Naruto scratched the back of his head as he sang " _you put one foot in front of the other_ and all that."

For a moment Suke just stood there, blinking at him with incredibly large eyes. Naruto mentally cringed, leave it to him to think of an obscure children's reference at a time like this—consequences of life with an eight year old. Just as he began his attempt to salvage the situation, Suke crumbled into a mirthful of laughter. It was deep and rough and cut off any attempt on Suke's part to breath as tears of merriment ran down her pale cheeks, streaking them mascara black.

Every fiber of Naruto's being heated at the sight. He jammed his hands in his pockets to keep him from pinning her to the brick wall behind him and kiss the laughter from her lips, drinking it in. She had the uncanny ability to elect a new feral side to him, but he had to take this slowly. Talk to her. Get to know her beyond a sexual need. He smiled. Laughter was a good start, though.

She smiled back at him; her cheeks flush with light. Her eyes dilated and her laughter softened as she unconsciously responded to his own hunger. Biting her bottom lip, Suke turned and began walking down the street, calling over her shoulder, "You coming?"

Naruto watched her backside for a moment, his hands curling into fists in his pockets, before following her.

When he caught up, Suke asked, "Do you have a destination in mind or are we just walking randomly?"

"Random, I guess." Naruto shrugged.

Suke nodded and looked forward. With most of the respectable shops closed—mainly bars, clubs, and adult video stores were still open this time of night—there wasn't much to look at as they walked. The club wasn't in the worst part of the city, but it wasn't the best either. Every now and again there would be graffiti on the wall or a mailbox or a shop would be boarded up. Suke seemed to unconsciously walk the cleanest possible path.

"So…" Naruto said when the club lights were no longer in sight.

The corner of Suke's mouth twitched in amusement. "So."

Naruto chuckled awkwardly. "I've never done this before."

"What? Carried on a conversation?"

"I can converse just fine, thanks." Naruto rolled his eyes and then looked out to the nearly empty street. They were safely in Clan territory, but he still didn't want to be seen. "Most of the people I talk to I've known my whole life. I think this is the first personal conversation I've had since puberty."

"You must live in a very small world."

Naruto looked at Suke. She was eyeing a piece of particularly obscene graffiti distastefully as they passed it—he'd have to have a word with the Clansmen who live around here—but there was something strange about her tone of voice that contradicted her expression.

"Jealous?"

She slid him a glance. "Of you?"

He grinned. "Yeah."

Frowning, she looked away again. "Truthfully?"

"Yeah."

Naruto stopped and just looked at her, his hands still in his pockets. Suke took a few more steps before stopping in front of a storefront. The window display cased several old TVs and the unlit sign above was missing a few letters. Suke blinked at her reflection several times before cursing under her breath and digging through her pockets. Pulling out a packet of sanitary clothes, she began fiercely rubbing the cloth against her blackened cheek.

The panic frenzy made his insides twist in a familiar sadness. Yet, there was something intrinsically different about this woman. She wasn't crumbling under her distress. Naruto walked up behind her and looked at her reflection. He could see the anger in her eyes.

"Here," he said softly as he gently turned her by the shoulders and took the cloth from her shaking grip.

Suke glared at him. Yet, perhaps because of the shock of the action, she allowed him to carefully cleaning away the make-up.

He kept his own gaze firm but gentle as he focused on his task. He wouldn't look away from her; he wouldn't back down from her unspoken challenge. He was the Kyuubi.

"I believe I asked you a question." Naruto kept his tone firm but unheated. "Are you jealous?"

Suke watched Naruto's face carefully. There was no judgment in those blue eyes. It was strange. People always judged, didn't they? She looked a mess and felt dirty, but strangely not unclean. Naruto's hand was on her shoulder as he cleaned her face with the other using the sanitary cloth. Their skin didn't touch, yet the heat of Naruto's touch through her clothing was somehow soothing. The coil inside her wasn't tightening, but loosening.

Quietly, Suke said, "Yes."

"What's there to be jealous of?" He started cleaning her other cheek.

Without thought, Suke found herself admitting things to Naruto that she hadn't even told to Temari. "I travel all over the world for work. I'm constantly meeting new people. Half the time I can't remember who anyone is. I have to fake it until I remember."

"Sounds exhausting."

Suke raised her gloved hand, gently taking Naruto's and lowering it. "It is."

Naruto looked down at their hands, she hadn't let go of his. Looking back up at her face, he asked, "Do you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what?"

"The work."

Suke shrugged and continued walking, letting go of Naruto's hand. "Sometimes."

"You don't sound very enthusiastic." Naruto fell into step with her.

"What about you?"

"Do I enjoy my work?" Naruto asked, following her slight change of topic. "Most of the time, yeah. I mean, sure there are some bad days, but most days are good. It keeps me on my toes, both mentally and physically. Plus, I can wear sweats."

Arching a brow, Suke looked at him. "What do you do?"

"I teach children at a dojo." Naruto grinned. It was true, technically. It was the job he paid taxes on, anyway. For some reason the government didn't consider 'mob boss' a suitable form of employment. And he did teach the younger children at the dojo. He just didn't get paid for it. Mostly it was to keep the street kids out of trouble and to teach them self-defense and self-discipline.

Suke laughed. Not full blown like before, more like a sarcastic chuckle. "You? A teacher?"

"Really? That's the part you laugh at?"

"Naruto, that shirt doesn't hide anything."

Naruto looked down at his thin orange T-shirt and carpenter jeans. He guessed he was pretty fit. Sort of came with the territory: running after an eight-year old who or running down a rogue gang who dared to mess with his Clan. Both kept a guy in shape.

His gaze lifted to the smooth muscles of Suke's legs and her high, tight ass. "Neither does your dress."

Suke frowned and she pulled her jacket more tightly around her as she looked away. Her steps quickened slightly.

Naruto reached out to her. "Suke, wait!"

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, slapping his hand away.

Lifting his hands in surrender, Naruto frowned. "I won't."

"You tried to," Suke said, glaring at him. They stood at the mouth of an alleyway.

"You're right, I did. I'm sorry. I just—I didn't mean to upset you. That wasn't my intension."

Her eyes narrowed. "And what was your intension? Why didn't you want to go into the club?"

Naruto looked her in the eyes, his own steady, calm, unchallenging. "I wanted to get to know you without interference from any of my friends or family."

"Why were they there then?"

Naruto lowered his hands slowly and placed them casually in his pockets. With a shrug of a single shoulder, he said, "There are very few places around here where I don't know someone."

"Pretty popular, aren't you?" Suke said, her town softening, becoming less tense.

Naruto smiled slightly. "Annoyingly so sometimes."

Suke _tsk_ ed her teeth. "I know the feeling."

Smiling more fully, Naruto took a cautious step forward. "Earlier, I only meant that I find you attractive."

Suke arched a brow, disbelieving. "Leg muscle isn't a particularly feminine trait."

"I know." Naruto took another step.

"Are you calling me unfeminine?"

Another step. "I'm calling you attractive."

Suke watched him move slowly closer, there was a strange timidness to her expression, as if she was in uncharted territory. Well, that made two of them.

"Are you not attracted to femininity?" she asked.

Naruto stopped a hair's breath away from her. Neither one touched the other, yet he felt an exquisite heat flowing through him, as if he was a wolf and his pray was before him. He wanted to kiss her, devour her, yet not doing so was a pleasurable torture.

Huskily, he whispered, "I'm attracted to you."

One moment Naruto was looking into her deep, obsidian eyes full of sizzling lust and confusion, and the next the back of his head cracked against a dilapidated building as Suke pinned him against it with a surprising strength and kissed him hard on the mouth. Her lips were a contradiction of firm but soft and her tongue was hot and wet as it forced its way into his mouth. Naruto moaned. Arching his body, he felt something that definitely wasn't feminine. Gasping, Suke tried to pull away, but Naruto grabbed her and pulled her into the shadowed alleyway.

"You have your secrets and I have mine," he practically growled as he pressed her against he brick wall and kissed her again.

"But-" Suke tried to say, her voice deeper than before. All pretext of femininity gone. "Wait—Naruto…"

Groaning, Naruto pressed himself against Suke's masculinity. It felt exquisite. He had never been so desperately turned on in his life. "Say it again," he said against her lips. "Say my name in your real voice."

Suke pushed his shoulder. "Stop."

Squeezing his eyes shut, Naruto took a step back. He was panting and his groin hurt with a need so intense it made it hard to think. He took another step back, then another, until his back was against the opposite wall. The brick was cool against his feverish skin.

"Why?"

Naruto didn't dare open his eyes, but the pain was clear in Suke's voice. It was deeper than the sexual pain Naruto was currently dealing with. It was like ice to Naruto's veins. He never meant to cause her any emotional devastation. Opening his eyes, Naruto looked at Suke. Her face was a blank mask, half hidden in the shadows of the alleyway.

"Why what?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a man."

"I know."

Suke blinked. Her carefully constructed mask was wavering.

Naruto took a deep breath. "I don't care."

"Are you gay?" Suke snarled, but there was no heat in her tone, she sounded tortured.

"Does that matter when you're disguised as a woman, Suke?"

Suke opened her mouth to respond, but no words came. Naruto took the opportunity to continue.

"We all have our secrets. I'm not going to ask you why you do it, and honestly, it works out pretty well for me. My… environment isn't really accepting of my sexual preferences. Yet, I'd still like to get to know you."

Suke stepped away from the wall. Looking away from him, she pulled a sanitary cloth from her pocket and began methodically cleaning her face. Naruto waited patiently, letting her have time to settle and think, whilst also watching to make sure she didn't rub too hard like she did with the make-up. After several minutes and three sanitary clothes, Suke finally looked at him.

"Sasuke," she, no, he said. "My name is Sasuke."

Naruto smiled and reached out his hand. "Nice to meet you Sasuke. I'm Naruto."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and smiled faintly. Ignoring the other man's hand, Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and kissed him hard on the mouth. He tasted like sanitizer. "Nice to meet you too, idiot."

Chuckling, Naruto placed his hands loosely on Sasuke's narrow hips. So Suke was a man named Sasuke? The thought didn't bother him at all. In fact, it turned him on and answered more than a few questions he'd been unable to explore growing up.

"So," he asked. "Now what?"

"We keep this low-key, secret, and see what happens. I'm not really in a position to be with someone like you, but Suke is."

"Okay." Naruto's hands tightened slightly on Sasuke's hips. "Does that mean I can kiss you?"

Sasuke looked at the alley. It was fairly typically for this area: dirty, garbage scattered here and there on the ground, there was probably a rat or ten in the dumpster at the end of it, and the nearby street light was covered in moth carcasses. Sasuke paled.

Naruto chuckled and tucked a loose strand of black hair behind Sasuke's ear. "Maybe next time, then."

"Yes. I should probably get going anyway. I still have a lot of work to do before morning."

Naruto furrowed his brow and looked at the time on his phone. It was quarter to midnight. He frowned. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Not unless you can make a presentation that's both iron-clad and waterproof and even has all of its 'i's dotted and 't's crossed."

"I'm actually excellent at those." Naruto grinned.

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke stepped away. "For some reason, I doubt that. I can do my own work."

"All right. Call me if you need anything."

"I'll call you, but I won't need anything." Sasuke smirked and turned to leave the alley. Naruto watched him go. Now that he knew for sure, he had no idea how anyone could think of Sasuke as anything but male—he was all arrogant strut, commanding posture, sarcastic smile, and he had the eyes of a well trained hunter. Sasuke was dangerous.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. The name tasted good on his tongue.

* * *

 **AN:** "One Foot in Front of the Other," _Santa Clause is Coming to Town_ (1970)


End file.
